


Owls and Cats

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmarks, a small misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Kenma's soulmark takes a few days to appear, when it finally reveals itself and it's not what he expected it to be, he is convinced the universe hates him.Maybe it does, but fate has a funny way of working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing in less than nine hours, hooray for vacations from college!

Kenma didn’t really notice it at first, it was just a slightly recurring itch on his inner arm that was beginning to annoy him as he lost his thoughts in the current video game he was playing. Kuroo was sat beside him, scrolling through his phone and tapping out replies to incoming texts, staying completely silent save for an amused hum here or there. Kenma would go as far as to say he preferred these quiet train rides to the usual loud hustle and bustle of rush hour when Kuroo would try to talk to him over the rumble of the train’s engine. They had stayed late at practice that night, the summer training camp wasn’t too far away and they were certain they were gonna come out on top this year - well Kuroo was, Kenma couldn’t care less about the rivalries - and so the train was quieter than normal.

He scratched at the irritated skin beneath his school jacket, thumb mashing one of the buttons on his psp as he did so. He made a mental note to check what exactly he was scratching at when he got home, he figured maybe his mom had changed the brand of soap powder they used and his skin was reacting poorly to it. Kuroo let out a small chuckle at something on his phone, a familiar sound to Kenma but it caught him a little off guard and he fumbled the combination of button mashing he was going for. The red game over screen lit up his pale face and he let out a heavy sigh.

“Something wrong?” Kuroo asked quietly., the train carriage was empty so he could’ve yelled it if he really wanted to, but the captain was usually soft spoken when it was just the two of them.

“Your existence made me lose.” Kenma uttered, not serious in the slightest but to anyone else listening they may have thought otherwise.

Kuroo shrugged, pocketing his phone and playfully nudging the smaller male. “Can’t help it if Bo sent me a meme that reminded him of Akaashi.”

“Of course.” Kenma rolled his eyes, the slightest hint of a smile on his face as his gaze met Kuroo’s. The captain smiled back as the automated announcement declared the next stop was approaching.

When Kenma got home, Kuroo walking him almost to the door as he always did for fear the setter would get too engrossed in his game to pay attention to where he was walking, he almost forgot that he was supposed to be checking the state of his arm that had been itching for most of the afternoon. Making sure his progress in his game was saved, he slipped off his jacket and hooked it on the back of his desk chair. The pale skin of his inner arm was redder than usual, irritated from his scratching all afternoon but there was nothing overly concerning to show for it. Shrugging it off as nothing special, he opted to take a shower before getting on with his homework.

 

* * *

 

When his alarm disturbed his slumber early the next morning, Kenma debated throwing it at the wall. The early sunshine was streaming through a gap in his blinds and bathing the room in soft light, it was already too warm to stay under the blankets but he really didn’t feel like leaving his bed just yet. As he shuffled around trying to get comfortable again to grab a few more minutes of sleep, he brushed his inner arm against his shirt and felt a sharp sting. It was enough to make him sit up abruptly and inspect the area. What had started as just a minor itch had made way for what looked like a small burn, the skin was an angry shade of red - almost rivalling his school colours - and the raised skin seemed to be an outline of sorts but his half asleep mind couldn’t put together what it was.

To say it was confusing was an understatement.

His phone ringing distracted him from staring at it, clumsily reaching behind him with his good arm to find it and answer the call.

“What?” He grunted, knowing it could only be one person at that hour of the morning.

“Ooh someone’s cranky this morning.” Kuroo’s singsong voice wasn’t helping Kenma decode what the fuck was going on with his arm.

“Shut up Kuro.” Kenma sighed. “What do you want?”

“Just saying, I’ll be at yours in like ten minutes.”

“Great, you want coffee I guess?”

“Sounds like you _need_ coffee.”

Kenma smiled, allowing a small scoff that Kuroo would understand as laughter to slip out. “Whatever, see you in ten then.”

He ended the call before Kuroo could prolong the exchange, his arm was aching slightly but he has started accepting that today was the day he had been half-dreading. Today was the day he was getting his first soulmark. It would be the first step in finding out something that his soulmate valued closely, a clue to their identity. He found the entire thing ridiculous, he couldn’t quite understand why his body had to be subjected to getting permanent reminders of his soulmate who by all accounts he probably hadn’t even met yet.

He didn’t bother getting dressed immediately, just throwing on his Nekoma jacket to shield the growing mark from getting knocked about or scraped against things and making his way through his apartment to the coffee machine. With the machine whirring into life and the smell of roasting coffee beans wafting through the apartment, he allowed himself to tug up his sleeve and look at the mark again in better lighting.

It still wasn't in any defined shape yet, it was about as big as his palm which was concerning, it was also in the exact place a volleyball would hit him when he received it during a match, which was another problem entirely. He weighed up the pros and cons of telling Kuroo, he couldn’t really practice that afternoon if his arm was in that state, but at the same time he couldn’t just _not_ practice with the summer training camp less than a week away.

If it was totally down to him, and Nekoma had another setter, he’d skip practice until the mark had fully healed over. However he knew Kuroo was eager to get everyone on the team up to scratch, which meant he had to get used to setting for the likes of Inuoka on a semi-regular basis. He couldn’t skip practice and disappoint Kuroo like that.

The door buzzer drew him from his thoughts, Kuroo grinned at him as he opened the door and the smell of fresh coffee wafted out into the hallway. As the captain made himself at home and poured his own coffee out along with Kenma’s, he nodded towards the setter’s exposed arm.

“What’s that rash on your arm?” He asked, offering the cup to Kenma.

“Hm? Oh, nothing…” Kenma murmured, tugging his sleeve down and accepting the fresh coffee.

“...you sure?” Kuroo was very good at knowing when Kenma was avoiding a subject, it was something the setter loathed but couldn’t exactly blame the other for. They had been friends for years after all.

“It’s nothing.” He repeated. “Just…” He searched his mind of an excuse. “My mom swapped soap powder and my skin isn’t reacting to it positively.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow behind his fringe, the only way Kenma knew he had even done so was by the curtain of black hair shifting slightly. He seemed to buy the excuse, much to Kenma’s relief and continued drinking coffee. The setter excused himself to get dressed, coming back in his uniform and just about to slip his jacket back on when Kuroo plucked it from his hands.

“What are you--”

“Wear mine.” Kuroo replied, offering his larger jacket to Kenma. “So you don’t make the rash worse.”

“Don’t be stupid Kuro.” Kenma replied instantly, wishing a hole would open in his hallway floor and swallow him up. “I’m fine.”

“Tsk.” Kuroo sighed, shaking his head as he decided to drape his jacket over Kenma’s head so the jacket was more like a cape than its intended use. “Stop being stubborn.”

“I’m not being stubborn.” Kenma uttered, not exactly in a hurry to remove the other’s jacket from his head.

“That’s not what I’m hearing~”

“We’re gonna be late.” Kenma sighed, taking the jacket off his head and folding it over his arm - hiding the mark as he did so. “Finish your coffee already.”

Kuroo smiled even as Kenma shot him an unimpressed look.

 

* * *

 

It had taken every ounce of self-control to not skip practice that day. Kenma’s arm hadn’t stopped itching, except today it now burned whenever he tried to gently scratch it. He found it very doubtful that no one else had experienced this, he hadn’t heard of anyone complaining about it though. It wasn’t exactly spoken about much as it was, for some people the marks just simply appeared overnight with little to no pain involved, others would literally lock themselves away for a week until it was ‘over’. He hadn’t paid much attention to whether his teammates had any, if they did he didn’t notice. As he mulled over that thought, he realised he’d never seen Kuroo’s mark - assuming he had one - in all the nights they spent at each other’s homes. He found it a little odd that Kuroo wouldn’t have one, or if he did he wouldn’t tell him.

“Kenma-san!” Lev’s loud voice shattered his peaceful thoughts.

“What Lev?” Kenma replied, remembering that yes, he was in practice and everyone was probably waiting for him to start setting tosses.

“Yaku-senpai asked me to practice with you, or rather he said ‘go and bother Kenma instead of me’.”

Kenma sighed, at least if he was setting, then he wouldn’t be receiving. He didn’t say anything in response as he nodded and retrieved a ball from the basket. No-one had asked him about his arm yet, he counted that as a good thing. He started setting, going through the familiar motions of the game and watching Lev attempt to spike all of them. The repetitive actions let his mind wonder to what everyone else was doing; it was immediately clear to him that Kuroo wasn’t doing much as he simply stood by Nekomata and watched everyone practice. He usually didn’t feel self-conscious when it was just their coach watching them, but for some reason having Kuroo also watching him made his stomach turn slightly.

“What was that?” Lev’s confused voice refocused Kenma’s thoughts. The ball had completely missed Lev’s hand and hit the opposite wall. “Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine.” Kenma lied, the last person he needed bothering him was Lev. His hand went to the mark and ran his fingertips over the healing skin without thought. The action caught Lev’s attention and he instantly started bombarding him with questions.

“What’s that? Did you burn yourself? Is that a soulmark--”

“Lev, shut _up_.” Kenma replied a little louder and a little more aggressive than he meant to. His outburst succeeded in attracting unwanted attention. Kuroo’s hand on his head and a muttered order for Lev to go and practice with Yamamoto were both blessings and curses for Kenma.

“Come with me.” Kuroo stated, there was no room for arguing. Kenma let out an annoyed sigh and followed him in silence. They ended up outside, the early summer sunshine warming the side of the gym and making him wince slightly. “So, care to explain what that was about?” Kuroo asked, not quite using his captain tone but not exactly joking around either.

“Nothing.” Kenma uttered, avoiding looking at Kuroo directly.

“Nothing? You don’t usually lose your composure like that, even if Lev is being a pain in the ass.” Kuroo replied, placing his hands on his hips and leaning down more to Kenma’s level. “Is it something else?”

“...maybe.”

“Is it something to do with the team?”

“No.”

“Is it me?”

Kenma paused, swallowing before replying. “No.”

“Right,” Kuroo sighed, straightening up and rubbing the back of his neck. “So...what’s wrong?”

“Just...stuff.” Kenma shrugged, wanting this conversation to be over quickly. They didn’t argue much, if at all really, and it always ended up with Kenma giving one word answers just to try and end the confrontation.

Kuroo wasn’t going to be that kind though, either as his captain or his friend. He stepped closer and gently took hold of Kenma’s wrist, the setter let him move his arm until the healing mark was on show.

“So that’s it…” Kuroo breathed, tone softer. “Kenma why didn’t you tell me earlier? You know I wouldn’t--”

“It’s nothing.” Kenma pulled his arm away. “Can’t even tell what it is yet...it’s not important.”

“It is, it is important if it’s making you uncomfortable. I could’ve signed you off as sick if you wanted me to.”

“Well I didn’t need you to...besides, the training camp starts next week...”

“All the more reason for you to rest up and not yell at Lev. Besides Yaku does enough of that for everyone on the team.”

The comment made Kenma scoff, he didn’t want to laugh at Kuroo’s stupid remarks but it was true, Yaku did yell at Lev a lot. He met Kuroo’s gaze for the first time the entire conversation and found the other smiling slightly, he was about to question it but decided not to, merely sighing slightly instead.

“Can we go back now? I’ll apologise to Lev if you want.”

“No need.” Kuroo reached out and ruffled his hair. “He’s probably forgotten anyway. Why don’t you grab Inuoka and help me practice receiving?”

“Okay.”

Practice seemed to flow a lot smoother, he felt more at ease now for some reason. His arm had stopped itching so much since talking to Kuroo, he found it odd but shrugged it off as just part of the healing process.

* * *

 

 

It had been several long days of suffering for him. Kenma wasn’t even sure if it was normal for it to take so long to reveal itself, he’d spent a few hours scouring forums for anyone experiencing the same thing, there were a few vague posts about someone’s mark changing mid-reveal because their supposed soulmate changed - he still wasn’t sure if that was even possible but didn’t question it. Overall, he had concluded that it would be ready by the time the training camp started. He had spent a few nights speculating just who it could be, the likelihood that he had already met them was low, only a few lucky people got to meet ‘the one’ at their age. The mark seemed to be taking a rather simple shape, faded black lines didn’t yield many clues other than whatever it was, it was round.

It wasn’t until the day before Karasuno were due to arrive - Nekoma having extended an invitation to them after their last practice match - that the mark seemed to bolden considerably. He had been taking a shower when he picked at some of the still healing skin, the scab had fallen away and it seemed very clear to him now.

He was staring at a white owl.

An _owl_.

He racked his brain as to what the hell that meant, it was a very round picture of an owl, almost chibi like, the features on the face seemed to emphasise the eyebrows a little more than necessary. It took him way longer than it should’ve for him to think of their rival team as he looked at it.

Did it mean his soulmate was at Fukurodani? He couldn’t imagine his soulmate was _Bokuto_ , that was not happening, he had only spoken to the captain twice, most of the time they were together Kuroo was the one talking to him and dragging Kenma in on their crazy schemes to torment Akaashi--

The shower water was starting to go cold, much like his blood froze when his train of thought dwelled on the other setter. Could it be Akaashi? That was a lot less weirder than it being Bokuto, and it would make sense for Akaashi to consider an owl - the symbol of his team - valuable.

With this new information now nagging his every thought, he shut off the now cold water and got ready to meet up with the rest of the team. Whilst Karasuno were arriving the next day, Fukurodani were arriving in a few hours so Nekoma were going to take them out for dinner - well Nekomata was, the rest of the team were cheapskates - and so he had to bury his current anxiety. He considered telling Kuroo, knowing the captain was bound to find out anyway, but decided to tell him after dinner. He wanted to see if he could spot any marks on Akaashi first before jumping to conclusions.

He felt odd meeting up with the team out of official practice hours, for one thing he had to wear clothes that aren't immediately associated with the school colours. He debated wearing a sweater just to have the sleeves to play with at the dinner table - Nekomata had banned him from bringing his psp the bastard - but as it was the middle of summer he figured he’d roast under the layer of wool. In the end he dug out a thinner, long-sleeved shirt that he sometimes wore under a tshirt, he didn’t want everyone to see his mark, it would generate too much attention from people who weren’t supposed to see it.

Kuroo was waiting for him at the train station, he seemed content in his jeans and flannel shirt combination, but Kenma knew he was probably bursting from excitement at seeing Bokuto after so long - well a few weeks - apart. They met the rest of the team just outside the restaurant of choice, a family-run sushi joint, and went in to pick up their table reservation. Without his psp, Kenma felt a little lost, his phone would be an easy substitute but he feared Nekomata would scold him for it, so he settled for twiddling his thumbs on the table as they waited for their friendly rivals to show up. Kuroo hadn’t asked him anything more about his mark since the practice a few days previously, he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.

When Fukurodani arrived, Kenma felt his stomach twist, because of the way the table was laid out, the teams were sat directly across from each other, and because he was sat next to Kuroo, there was a high chance he was about to get the other setter sat opposite him. The pleasantries were exchanged between coaches and captains before the other team sat down, sure enough - whether it was fate or just Kenma’s luck - Akaashi ended up sat opposite him.

Just like he hadn’t spoken to Bokuto often, he hadn’t spoken with Akaashi much at all. He knew they were the same age and obviously the same position, the only thing setting them apart was Akaashi being the vice-captain. The other setter nodded in greeting, the familiar impassive expression on his face as Bokuto launched into a story about how they pranked the basketball team recently. Kenma tried not to outwardly stare at Akaashi, shifting his gaze between him and the captain but paying more attention to the setter’s features. He hadn’t really looked at Akaashi except sparing glances during matches, he could tell anyone about the other’s style of play after all that observation, but only now did he find out Akaashi’s eyes were coal-like in colour and that he had a habit of fiddling with his fingers as he thought.

He tugged on his shirt sleeves, cursing the fact that Akaashi had chosen to dress modestly and barely any skin below his neck was on show, his jacket obscuring any view of his lower arms and in turn denying Kenma any confirmation that he had a matching mark.

This left him with two options; confide in Kuroo and in turn set off a game of Chinese whispers as Kuroo would probably ask Bokuto and Bokuto wouldn’t be able to _not_ ask Akaashi if he had a mark, or, casually roll up his sleeves and see if it prompted any response.

Whilst the first option was the much less daunting one, it was also the one most likely to spiral out of control. However, the second would definitely end up with one of the captains noticing and _that_ setting them both off on a wild speculation session whilst he sat there in silence with Akaashi.

“Oh yeah, Kenma could practice setting tosses with you.” Kuroo’s remark pulled him from his thoughts and into the conversation.

“Come again?” He asked, trying not to glare daggers at Kuroo for his disruption.

“You and Akaashi practice setting tosses?” Kuroo repeated, this time as a question. “We’re taking them to the school later once we pick up our stuff and we’ll probably have time to kill.”

Right, there was a training camp, a training camp that required him to sleep in the same building as several other people including his potential soulmate who was currently looking at him expectantly.

“Uhm. Sure.” He mumbled.

“Try not to be too enthusiastic Kenma-san.” Akaashi remarked, a slight smile on his face as their gazes met. Bokuto and Kuroo chuckled as Kenma felt his face burning and he let out an uneasy laugh.

As the platters of sushi arrived, Kenma decided to nonchalantly roll up his sleeves, after all he didn’t wanna get sushi on them right? The whiteness of the owl was definitely noticeable against his skin, the black outline not helping the subtle nature in the slightest. At first it seemed that no-one was really focused on anything other than the fresh food in front of them and for that he was somewhat thankful. Light conversation continued - with Kuroo and Bokuto being the main drivers of it - as they ate and Kenma nearly forgot that he was meant to be trying to get Akaashi to see the mark.

It wasn’t until he reached out and took the jug of drinking water from the other setter’s hand, that he remembered. He remembered, because Akaashi practically froze and stared directly at it. He wasn’t sure whether to ask or not, but the other setter seemed to recover and smiled slightly, not saying a word as he went back to eating and listening to the captains bickering about something Karasuno related. 

If Kenma knew anything about Akaashi, it was that he wasn’t afraid to speak out, however there was something to be said that he did have some consideration for people’s feelings, how he knew of all of Bokuto’s flaws and his different moods and shifted the team’s playstyle around them all just to make the ace feel on top of the world. It was certainly something else, so Kenma wasn’t immediately panicked at the other’s lack of response, though it _did_ make him a little uneasy knowing that Akaashi knew.

He managed to put it to the back of his mind for the rest of the meal, even as the teams parted ways for a brief half an hour for Nekoma to fetch their belongings for the week ahead and meet them back at the school. He had tugged his sleeves back down almost as soon as Akaashi had reacted the way he did, almost willing no-one else to ask about it, Kuroo either hadn’t noticed or had chosen not to ask as they stopped at the captain’s house before walking to Kenma’s apartment building.

He was alone in his room for a few precious moments, his bag had been packed before he left for the restaurant and all he had to really do was unplug his charging psp and pick up the bag. Yet he just stared at the Nekoma colours, something about thinking Akaashi was his soulmate didn’t quite sit right, when people spoke of meeting ‘the one’ they usually said that they clicked right away, that there was no awkwardness.

Kenma wanted to know what kind of drugs they were on when that happened because if Akaashi _was_ ‘the one’ for him, then the gods were being so cruel to him and making their first interaction awkward as hell for him.

Aware that he had made Kuroo wait long enough, he scooped up his bag and psp and made for the door, calling a ‘see you next week’ to his parents and not bothering to hear their response. They didn’t even make it out of his street before Kuroo had to start asking questions.

“You’ve been quiet, more than usual. Is anything up?”

“...no.” Kenma shrugged, too embarrassed to tell Kuroo what had happened. Plus he had just agreed to do setting practice with Akaashi so maybe he could get a better idea of what had happened before having to get one or both the nosy captains involved.

“Hm, you’re not mad I volunteered you for practice are you? You didn’t seem very happy.”

“No, I’m not mad Kuroo.” Kenma sighed, slightly amused by the assumption. “Would’ve been nice to have been asked first though.”

“But you would’ve said no.” Kuroo teased, ruffling his hair. “Mr ‘I don’t like people’.”

“No, I just hate _most_ people.”

“And how am I supposed to know if you hate Akaashi?”

“Well I don’t? I don’t know him.” Kenma sighed again. “I guess I ought to get to know him better if he’s going to be captain next year.”

Kuroo hummed in thought. “Yeah, there’s a thought. I guess I gotta pick someone to be captain next year...someone who can make sure you don’t walk into lampposts on the way home.”

“Kuroo that was one time.”

“No it’s happened like four times.”

“Kuroo I swear--”

Kuroo burst into a fit of laughter, Kenma couldn’t help but join in a little, allowing himself to laugh at the captain’s trademark laugh that always shattered his cool image. The rest of the walk to school was filled with Kuroo trying to tease Kenma and Kenma deflecting the remarks as best he could until they both started laughing all over again. It was what Kenma needed to forget about the mounting anxiety over meeting Akaashi again, just Kuroo cracking stupid jokes and being...well Kuroo.

They managed to get a hold of themselves as they reached the school, Yaku shooting them both a confused glance before shaking his head and telling them where they’d be sleeping for the next week. No sooner had Kenma picked the futon he wanted to sleep on and changed into some practice clothes, was Akaashi politely knocking on the team room door and asking if he was ready to go. By this point, several of his teammates had noted the mark, it was hard _not_ to. Thankfully they hadn’t said anything to his face yet, clearly under the impression that Kuroo would kill them if he was hassled about it, but he had overhead Yamamoto and Inuoka murmuring about it, he chose not to even spare them a glance as he walked out of the room.

The walk to the gym was on the quiet side, he wasn’t sure if he should make conversation or not as Akaashi didn’t show any sign of breaking the silence. He regretted not bringing his psp but when the entire reason for him to be there was to play volleyball, he felt it might’ve been a little rude.

“So you’re Nekoma’s setter of choice?” Akaashi asked, breaking the silence unexpectedly and startling him.

“Uhm yeah. Kind of the only setter at the moment.” He mumbled, trying to avoid Akaashi’s gaze.

“Same here, though I have the added headache of being vice-captain and Bokuto’s keeper.”

 “Keeper.”

“Yeah, he’s like a wild animal I swear.” Akaashi shrugged, an air of amusement in his voice as they reached the gym and Kenma unlocked the door with the key Kuroo gave him. The lights flickered on and illuminated the large room, Kenma’s sneakers squeaked as he made a beeline for the storeroom to get the basket of balls, the net was still set up from their practice the other day and would have to be moved to accommodate three others, but that wasn’t Kenma’s problem.

Kenma’s problem was currently warming up his muscles for practice, a focused expression on his face as he raised his arms above his head and clasped his hands together. From what he could see, Akaashi didn’t appear to have a mark on his arm.

“So, do you want to toss or spike?” Kenma asked, determined to at least have some semblance of a normal practice before broaching the subject of his anxiety with the other.

“I’ll spike first.” Akaashi replied with a small smile. “Gives me a chance to get in the zone a bit.”

 With that decided, Kenma did some quick stretches to loosen up and try to focus on anything but being alone with Akaashi. He wasn’t really aware of time passing that much as he fell into the motions of tossing and watching Akaashi spike. It wasn’t the most fun he’d had but he could feel that it was useful to watch his rival spiking, the only issue with tossing was that he saw the mark everytime he raised his arms to hit the ball. When the basket of balls was empty, they decided to take a break before swapping roles, they sat on the floor with their water bottles in silence. Kenma wanted to break it, but he also didn’t.

“So you got your soulmark.” Akaashi mused, taking a drink from his bottle as Kenma nodded.

 “Yeah, uhm...not really sure who would…”

“Have you asked around?"

“No. Why would I do that?”

Akaashi sighed heavily, pressing the cool bottle to his sweaty forehead. “Don’t you want to know?”

“I…” Kenma didn’t really want to know, or if he did he wanted whoever it was to just waltz up to him and show him their matching mark.

“I’ll level with you Kenma-san.” Akaashi abruptly stated. “It’s not me.”

He wasn’t sure why he let out a sigh of relief, he immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, afraid the other would be offended but Akaashi just laughed, it was the most emotion he’d seen outside of a match from the other.

“You know how I know it’s not me?”

“No?”

“Because I have a mark too, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t refer to you.” He replied, setting his bottle down and tugging his shirt over his head, on his right shoulder blade was a small picture of a cat, a black cat. “Forgive me for assuming, but I’d imagine if this mark was referring to you, then it would be something more along the lines of video games?”

 That made sense in Kenma’s mind, he did value games a lot. If this was true though, then why did he have an owl on his arm? Akaashi seemed to read his thoughts and set about putting his shirt back on.

 “I think, it would be worth you considering other people who would have an interest in my team, almost like an unhealthy obsession.” Akaashi remarked, standing up and starting to collect the volleyballs that littered the floor on the opposite side of the net. “Also, who do you feel most comfortable around?”

 “Kuro.” Slipped out before he had a chance to stop himself. Akaashi glanced at him and smiled, dropping the balls into the basket and going to collect more.

 “Kuroo? Huh, makes sense. Why do _you_ say that though?”

 Kenma was internally panicking as he tried to figure out the answer to that very question. He glanced down at his arm and tried not to think about the mark as he answered.

 “I...we just understand each other I guess. He’s always looked out for me since we were little, I play volleyball because of him...he makes sure I’m never singled out for how I don’t like most people.” He replied. “We don’t have to speak to enjoy each other’s company, he lets me just...be me.”

 Akaashi had collected up the rest of the balls in the time he had spoken. He folded his arms over his chest as he regarded Kenma with a knowing smile.

 “You feel completely at ease around him?” He asked.

 Kenma smiled at the floor, shuffling his feet slightly. “Yeah, I don’t feel pressured to talk or do anything really. We have movie nights every month and I always fall asleep during his favourite films but...he just lets me sleep and doesn’t make fun of me for it…”

The more he spoke about his and Kuroo’s friendship, the more he realised there was every potential for something more to happen. There was a fluttering sensation in his chest, he felt nervous but in a good way, the sinking feeling in his stomach was nowhere to be seen as Akaashi’s smile grew a little.

“Sounds like he’s the perfect guy for you.” Akaashi hummed.

“But the mark…”

“Kenma-san, I don't mean to be rude but have you _seen_ how him and Bokuto are around each other?”

When he put it like that, Kenma wondered why he hadn’t thought about it sooner. It made sense that Kuroo would value Bokuto so highly, it made so much sense that Kenma wasn’t sure if he wanted to be mad at himself or Kuroo. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he realised how stupid he had been. Of course Kuroo was his soulmate, he was the only one Kenma would consider his friend - though Hinata was getting there too - and the only one who could read him like a book.

“Do you...Do you mind if we cut practice here?” He asked, wanting to waltz up to Kuroo then and there and demand an explanation. Akaashi shook his head, already making his way to the door before turning and looking back at Kenma.

“If it’s any consolation Kenma-san, I went through the same thought process before I concluded mine was referring to Bokuto.”

“It is…” He replied. “Thankyou Akaashi-san.”

“No problem, oh and I won’t tell anyone, you have my word.”

That was a relief, unlike when certain other owls said that, Kenma felt he could actually rely on Akaashi not to say anything. With that the other setter left, Kenma immediately reached for his phone and called Kuroo, the captain picked up almost straight away.

“Gym. Now.” Kenma stated before Kuroo could say anything. “Alone.”

“Eh? Are you okay?”

“Kuro. Gym. Now.”

He ended the call, sighing heavily.

 

* * *

 

Waiting for Kuroo was almost torturous, he bounced a volleyball to keep his mind focused on something other than the silence. The sun was setting outside and casting the gym in pale orange light as the small windows were left uncovered. The steady bouncing of the ball echoed throughout the room, he let his eyes slip shut as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he was mad at Kuroo or not, he was mad at himself definitely but how could he be mad at Kuroo when Kuroo didn’t know?

Maybe Kuroo did know though.

He wasn’t allowed to dwell on that thought as Kuroo’s voice at the door pulled him from his silence. He caught the ball and listened to the approaching footsteps, a gentle hand on his head made him let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding in.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo’s soft voice made him relax his shoulders, he was aware he was reacting like this but it just felt so natural to do so.

“...so my mark finally came through.” He murmured.

“Oh? I’d heard from the others that you seemed to have one but none of them would say what it--”

“It’s an owl.”

Kuroo paused. “Right…”

“Well obviously I...I figured it represented Fukurodani. So then I thought that maybe it was Akaashi because the owl looks a lot like Bokuto, but he has a completely different mark that he’s certain refers to Bokuto.”

The hand on his head retreated, prompting Kenma to turn around and see the other’s reaction. Kuroo didn’t really let his embarrassment show usually, he was a very laid back individual who laughed everything off but there was none of that as he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh, a redness on his cheeks as he avoided Kenma’s gaze.

“What?” Kenma asked.

“Uhm, well...it’s probably better if I show you.”

Kenma watched as Kuroo stripped off his shirt, he wasn’t sure what he was meant to be looking at until Kuroo turned and lifted his arm up to show him his side; it was nowhere near as bright as the plain white owl on Kenma’s arm but he could still see the 8-bit heart design printed onto Kuroo’s ribcage like a tattoo.

“It appeared over the winter break, just after we gave each other our gifts y’know? Kuroo sheepishly admitted. “I gave you that shirt with this exact design on and you just...beamed at me.”

Kenma nodded, lost for words as he stared at the simple image that meant so much. It wasn’t just the fact that it referred to videogames, the videogame symbolism was just half of it, the other half had been picked by fate to be the thing that appeared on Kuroo’s skin was because it matched a gift _from_ Kuroo. He knew he treasured everything Kuroo gave him, from snacks after school to just an afternoon of company, but this was unexpected.

He realised he probably ought to say something.

“...I…” He uttered, eyes flicking from Kuroo’s mark to his blushing face.

“I wanted to tell you...but I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” Kuroo confessed. “I-I didn’t want to make you think we _had_ to be like...romantic. You’ve never suggested you like me in that way so I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m happy the way we are…”

Kenma nodded, still unable to form a sentence as he tried to work out if he _did_ like Kuroo in a romantic sense. He couldn’t deny that Kuroo was attractive, he had overheard girls and guys alike fawning over him but hadn’t dwelled on the thought himself for too long for fear he’d develop an unrequited crush. That fear in itself indicated there was some fondness for the other.

“I’m happy too.” He managed to force out, still holding the volleyball like his life depended on it. “But I...we could…”

Kuroo lowered his arm, not quite in a hurry to put his shirt on yet as he waited for Kenma to continue his train of thought. “I’m all ears...whatever you think is best.”

The reassurance made the setter smile, Kuroo was too good to him really, most people got annoyed when he didn’t say much, or when he was blunt like Akaashi, his lack of enthusiasm got him teased a lot in middle school, he didn’t really have any friends outside of the volleyball club - and he barely classes them as friends if he was being honest. Yet Kuroo was always there, he always had been, he’d jokingly tease Kenma for his introverted nature but always made sure he was comfortable in the end, he never let anyone on the team put him down unnecessarily, he even argued with Nekomata on occasion.

Maybe nothing would really change between them, not in an emotional sense at least.

“We could...try it?” Kenma suggested quietly, almost wanting to hide behind the volleyball as his face heated up.

“Try...dating?” Kuroo clarified, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

“Y-Yeah.”

Kuroo looked like he wanted to cheer really loudly, but held it in and cleared his throat, making Kenma laugh slightly. “Very well, I accept.”

“Stop being so big-headed baka.”

“Hey!” Kuroo tried to pretend to be offended but ended up bursting into a fit of laughter, in turn setting Kenma off again as well. “How was I being big-headed?”  
  
Kenma shook his head, tossing the ball into the basket without much effort before glancing down at his arm. “Seriously though, Bokuto? You hold Bokuto over anything else?”

The captain shrugged. “What can I say, he’s my bro. Hey, I can get one of a cat tattooed on my arm if you want?”

Kenma shook his head, stepping forward and gently head-butting Kuroo’s chest, toned arms wrapped around him and hugged him. He felt truly at ease for the first time in ages, he recognised the feeling from when he woke up the morning after their movie nights and found himself being held by the other, he guessed that he just never thought much into it; the feeling of being wanted, of being held close by someone who cares so much.

“So...Akaashi’s is referring to Bo huh…” Kuroo hummed as he rested his chin on the top of Kenma’s head.

“That’s what he said.” Kenma replied, splaying his hand on Kuroo’s chest and tilting his face up to look at the other.

“¥600 says Bokuto has no idea.”

“Deal.” Kuroo immediately replied, a smirk spreading across his face.

“And no telling Bokuto before Akaashi does.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“Neither is me having an owl tattooed on my arm and everyone thinking Bokuto is my soulmate.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, shaking his head before gently pressing his lips to Kenma’s forehead. “I suppose…”

It felt odd to walk back to the main building hand in hand with Kuroo, odd but not _bad_. It was a good kind of odd, an ‘I can get used to this’ kind of odd if such existed. Kenma didn’t really care if it all made little sense to everyone else, though if he was being honest he got the feeling the entire team could see this particular team announcement coming. Yaku immediately sighed in relief when Kuroo told him, Yamamoto and Inuoka appeared to have had a bet going on it and Lev seemed to be the only one genuinely surprised by it all.

When the rest of the room fell quiet that night, the team in various stages of falling asleep and the moonlight just managing to cast a little light into the room so it wasn’t completely dark, Kenma heard the shuffling of blankets before a warm breath against his ear made him startle.

“It’s just me.” Kuroo whispered, laughter in his voice as Kenma tsked under his breath. “How you doing?”

“Trying to sleep, why?” He uttered, trying to feign irritation.

“Just curious, when you suggested that we ‘try’ dating, what made you suggest it?”

Kenma hummed, rolling over to face Kuroo and finding him a little closer than anticipated. A small hum of amusement left the captain as he reached up and tucked Kenma’s hair behind his ear. There was no pressure to really answer the question, he could just tell Kuroo there was no reason, or he could pour his entire heart out to Kuroo - and whoever else wasn’t asleep yet - but neither of them really appealed to him.

“Well, we behave like a couple anyway...I figured it wouldn’t change much. Like you said, you’re happy with the way things are right now...so am I, that doesn’t mean we can’t...” He trailed off, Kuroo’s fingers had dwelled on his jawline and now his thumb was gently stroking his cheekbone.

“We can’t what?” Kuroo whispered. 

“...kiss...and stuff...I guess?”

If it had been a little lighter, Kenma bet he would’ve seen a smirk before he felt a gentle pressure on his lips. It was only a short peck, but it stole his breath a little as Kuroo withdrew and hummed quietly.

“Was that...okay?”

“Yes…” Kenma breathed smiling as he covered Kuroo’s hand with his own and not let him fully retreat to his futon.

“You want me to stay?”

Kenma nodded, not wanting to let go now that he had Kuroo. The calming effect that Kuroo had on him was addictive, the way just being with him would ease his anxieties and worries, would make him feel complete in a way he didn’t know how to explain. With a bit of shuffling Kuroo closed the gap between them, not looking to steal Kenma’s blankets at all as he wrapped an arm around Kenma and held him close enough to rest his head against his chest. There would be some teasing the next day if the others woke up and saw them like this but for once Kenma didn’t mind being the centre of attention as long as it was all in good fun, that and he knew Kuroo wouldn’t hesitate to defend him.

He briefly wondered how Hinata would react when he was told, but that thought escaped him before he could dwell on it as Kuroo’s breathing slowed and his steady heartbeat was all Kenma could really hear. Sleep slowly took over as he relaxed further, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
